


Romeo and Romeo?!

by SaoTheAnimaniac



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoTheAnimaniac/pseuds/SaoTheAnimaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have watched you from afar and I regret not saying anything sooner. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo and Romeo?!

It was another normal day for Miyasaka. Everyday after classes, he would head toward the athletics club. He was a first year student and the reason he joined the athletics club was because of who else but Kazemaru. To him, Kazemaru was more than just his senpai at school, more than just a rival from the club and more than just the friend he knew from elementary school. Yes Kazemaru was more than just all that. He was someone he could trust, confine to. He could tell him all his problems and he would support the blondette. Miyasaka was desperate to be noticed by him. In a way like none no one would ever accept. He was in love the blue-haired boy and he wanted to tell him. Of course he couldnt in the rank he was in. If he could just beat him in one race, he would get the confidence he needed to tell him. That was... until Kazemaru left the athletics club to join the soccer club. Miyasaka was upset and hurt. He felt everything jumping out of his grasp. He felt like nothing could ever brighten his world again.

 

Its been a few weeks and Miyasaka was supporting the blue boy he loved so much. Even though it hurt the blondette, to see him hanging around the members of the soccer club. He wanted Kazemaru to be happy. Thats all he wanted. It was the week before the first game of the Football Frontier. Raimon had passed the preliminaries and were training hard for this next game. As the Raimon soccer players headed out to the field, Miyasaka called out to the blue-ponytailed boy. "Kazemaru-senpai!" Immediately the blue-haired boy turned around, focusing on the blondette. "Ah! Miyasaka! I havent seen you around in a while. How are you?" he said. Miyasaka's chest tightened when he heard those words. "Um... the others wanted to see you.. Do you mind coming by?" he asked not looking at him in the eyes. "Sure! I'd be happy to!" Kazemaru said. Miyasaka's face lit up. He quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him away towards the other athletics. He felt happy once more. 

It was the month of July. Summer. The best time of year for Miyasaka. No school. Sunny days. Better yet, he was spending the weekend with Kazemaru. Why? Well... lets take a little trip down memory lane shall we?

~Flash Back~

It was June. All the students were preparing for summer exams. Miyasaka sighed as he put some books into his locker. His next three classes were History, Maths and Biology. His study time took a lot of free time away from Miyasaka so the only time he ever saw Kazemaru would be the odd chance when they both pass by in the corridors. Miyasaka just closed his locker shut when he heard a familiar voice. "Miyasaka!" He looked up and his eyes widened. It was Kazemaru. He was running at top speed toward the blondette and stopped dead in front of him. "Miyasaka... you know that once summer break hits, our parents are going away for weekend right? Well I think you should come by and stay at my place. Or I could come round to yours?" he said smiling. The blonette's heart skipped a beat but he managed to nod eagerly. "Sure! I'll come round to your place!" he said before saying goodbye. He was overjoyed. 

~Flash Back End~

As Miyasaka and Kazemaru said goodbye to their parents, inside Miyasaka's heart was racing with excitement. When the house was empty apart from the two middle school students, things became awkward. "Miyasaka.. I have to go into town to gather some things for dinner. Want to come with me?" Kazemaru asked. Miyasaka wandered through the supermarket trying to find the things on the list Kazemaru gave him. He had found everything except the curry powder. When he found the container he tried to grab it but was a little too short. Just then he noticed a hand reach up and grab it. He turned to the owner of the hand and smiled. The two left the shop with the groceries and headed back. Kazemaru made dinner and afterward, the two sat down to watch tv. After a while of watching soccer hall of fames, Miyasaka decided to go to bed. But he didnt know that Kazemaru didnt want the blonette to leave him so he grabbed his arm. "Wait for me," he said standing up. After turning all the lights off and locking the doors, Kazemaru ran up the stairs and into Miyasaka's room. Miyasaka jumped in fright because at the time Kazemaru was locking doors and turning lights off, Miyasaka was running his hand up and down his member. Embarrassed Miyasaka hid under the covers only to have them removed. He looked up at Kazemaru and blushed. Kazemaru smiled and, much to Miyasaka's shock, pressed his lips onto his. 

Miyasaka melted into the kiss and began to kiss back when he felt the bluette's hand take his member and began running his hand up and down. Miyasaka bit his lip, trying not to let a moan escape from his lips but it was the most difficult thing to do. Kazemaru removed his own clothes, then Miyasaka's. He kissed down his jawline and down toward his cock. Teasingly he licked the tip before taking him all in. He ran his hands up and down the blondette's thighs as he sucked. Miyasaka couldnt hold it in any longer. He moaned. And it got louder and louder everytime. Just as he felt like he was going to come, Kazemaru stopped and met his lips again. This was the type of pleasure Miyasaka longed for but he never expected it to actually come true. Miyasaka pushed the bluette away and turned on his hands and knees. "Whenever you want," he panted. Kazemaru took his own cock and slid it inside Miyasaka. He pumped slowly but gradually got faster and faster. He reached round and wrapped his fingers around Miyasaka's cock. He pumped slowly and got faster. Miyasaka arched his back and came over the sheets. At that exact moment Kazemaru also came inside Miyasaka. Both boys fell onto the bed, exhausted. Kazemaru wrapped his arms around Miyasaka and nuzzled into his neck. "I love you," the both said in unison and then laughed slightly. The two fell fast asleep moments later. 

It was the next day, Miyasaka and Kazemaru were in the park messing about. Last night was still fresh in their minds and it brought the smiles to the boys faces. As the two walked back to the house, they noticed a little child walking across the road. A big lorry was heading in that direction. Out of impulse Miyasaka raced to the child and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and felt a push. He looked up and his eyes widen in shock. His heart stopped. There lying in the middle of the road, where he and the child should have been, was Kazemaru. He got up and raced to his side, screaming for help. Kazemaru weakly took his hand and spoke his last words. "I have watched you from afar and I regret not saying anything sooner. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you," he said and he closed his eyes. His grip loosened until his hand slipped out of Miyasaka's. Forever.


End file.
